degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gaskarths/Game Of Wiki
You guys asked for it; so here it is! I'll be writing more fanfics in the future but I'm excited for this. Sign up for my new fanfiction! This one, I promise to complete! The Houses are below. I will allow a maximum of six people per House. I will be adding the fanfiction's plot when all my spots are filled up. Trivia - Syler is not a member of the Targaryen house, but rather a member of the Dothraki who is close with Gegi and Annie, who are both Targaryens. Therefore, he is associated with the house. ---- is beginning to depart, with the cold evening drawing closer. Three members of the Night's Watch are ending their daytime shift, leaving the Wall, and heading directly into the woods. (Eerie music in background) The Rangers split up, with one finding a campsite completely made up of mutilated bodies, including a child hanging from a tree branch. A birds-eye view shows all of the bodies arranged in a peculiar fashion; one similiar to a coat of Arms of some sort. The Ranger then rides back to the other two. RANGER2: We musn't be here at a time like this. I say we depart and head somewhere safer. RANGER1: What d’you expect? They’re savages. One lot steals a goat from another lot and before you know it, they’re ripping each other to pieces. RANGER2: I’ve never seen wildlings do a thing like this. I’ve never seen a thing like this, not ever in my life. RANGER3: How close did you get? RANGER2: Close as any man would. RANGER3: We should head back to the wall. RANGER1: Do the dead frighten you? RANGER2: Our orders were to track the wildlings. We tracked them. They won’t trouble us no more. RANGER1: You don’t think he’ll ask us how they died? Get back on your horse. grumbles. RANGER2: Whatever did it to them could do it to us. They even killed the children. RANGER1: It’s a good thing we’re not children. You want to run away south, run away. Of course, they will behead you as a deserter … If I don’t catch you first. Get back on your horse. I won’t say it again. glares, but obeys. Sometime later, the three Rangers return to the campsite, which is now completely cleared. RANGER1: Your dead men seem to have moved camp. RANGER3: They were here. RANGER1: See where they went. three look around, swords drawn. They hear the wind and eerie calls. Ranger3 finds a red cloth in the snow. RANGER1: What is it? RANGER2: It’s … he speaks, a creature with glowing blue eyes rises behind Ranger3. He turns, but the creature then strikes. The scene shifts to Ranger2, who hears a man (Ranger1) crying out. The three horses stampede past him. He turns and sees someone standing very still in the distance. The figure turns -- it’s the child who had been suspended in the tree, now with glowing blue eyes. Ranger2 turns and runs. Ranger3 is also fleeing, and we hear strange growls and catch glimpses of the creature. Both terrified Rangers stop, some distance apart, to catch their breath. Ranger2 sees the same creature behead Ranger3. Ranger2 sinks to his knees and the creature tosses RANGER3'S head to him. is an overcast afternoon in late November. At Winterfell, residents are hustling about as they struggle to finish preparation for the close-approaching winter; these residents include Matt Stark, son of Lord Rob Stark. He is seen at a private archery training with his brothers Xavier and Damian. XAVIER: Don't pull the string back too far; otherwise it will snap. MATT: What if I miss the target, Xavier? XAVIER: That's what this training is for. Failure is the pathway to success. MATT: Alright...here we go then... XAVIER: But...(in a hushed voice) just try to do well with this attempt. Father's watching us. [We see Rob and Tori watching from a balcony high above. Rob smiles proudly; Matt''' fakes one of his own and resumes to focusing on the target. He draws the string back and releases the arrow, sending it flying into the target on the ring closest to the edge. He curses under his breath.] '''XAVIER: Don't be sad now. We have plenty of time to get you all trained up, alright? DAMIAN: I have been standing back now for far too long. (rolling his eyes back.) Watch...(he takes his own bow from off the of the weapon rack and draws back an arrow from the quiver on his back.)...and learn. releases the arrow from the string's grip and it pierces the very middle. He bows as the residents watching praise him with a spotaneous round of applause, all except an ashamed Matt. XAVIER: Well done, my brother! [The scene shifts to the balcony, with Rob and Tori''' being approached by a young messenger.] '''MESSENGER: Lord Stark. My lady. (he bows) A guardsman just rode in from the hills. They have, apparently, captured a stray deserter of the Night’s Watch. grimaces. ROB: Get the lads to saddle their horses. TORI: Do you have to? ROB: He swore an oath, Victoria. MESSENGER: The law is law, my lady. ROB: Inform Matt that he will be joining us at the trial. messenger nods and departs. TORI: Rob, my love. Matt is just ten -- much too young to see such things. ROB: Perhaps so, but he will not be a boy forever. And winter is coming. (he kisses her head and departs. Tori sighs and pulls her shawl closer around her body.) scene shifts to the large clearing at the base of Winterfell. We see Ranger2 being taken to the beheading block. RANGER2 (muttering): White Walkers. I saw the White Walkers. stares at him, a cold look in his eyes. RANGER2: I broke my oath, I will not deny that. I went beyond the Wall, and that shall make me nothing short of a desert. A true member of the Watch would have gone back to the Wall and warned the others; a task in which I failed to complete. But I saw the White Walkers in not doing so. People must be informed of this. nods yes, and Ranger2 is then positioned on the tree limb that serves as a block. ROB draws his sword RANGER2 (whispering): Forgive me, lord. bows his head over the sword. ROB: In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name... XAVIER (to Matt): hushed tone Do not look away. ROB: King of the Andals and the First Men... XAVIER: Father will know if you do. ROB: Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Rob of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die. lifts his sword, and in a swift swing, he beheads Ranger2. Matt shivers, but he does not look away. scene then turns to King's Landing, the central kingdom in Westeros. The bells that toll at sunset are ringing. Up in the balcony, Sarah overlooks the kingdom as Nick approaches. NICK: As your brother, I feel it’s my duty to warn you: You worry too much. It’s starting to show. SARAH: And you never worry about anything. When we were seven, you jumped off the cliffs as Casterly Rock. One hundred foot drop into the water. And you were never afraid. NICK: There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father. We’re Lannisters. Lannisters are not fools. And if we are fools, then it is our duty to conceal it as best as we can. SARAH: What if Jon Arryn told someone shortly before his death? NICK: But who would he tell? SARAH: My husband. NICK: If he told the king, both our heads would be skewered on the city gates by now. Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn’t know, it died with him. And Robert will choose a new Hand of the king -- soon. SARAH: (looking at him admirely) You should be the Hand of the King. NICK: That’s an honor I can do without. (he chuckles.) shifts to Gegi on a balcony in Pentos, across the Narrow Sea. ANNIE '''(off camera): Gegi! enters a large chamber. '''ANNIE: Gegi! Ah, there’s our bride to be! Look -- a gift from Illyrio. GEGI: We’ve been his guests for over a year and he’s never asked us for anything. ANNIE: Our merchant is no fool. He knows I won’t forget my friends when I come into my throne. You still slouch. I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me? You don’t want to wake the dragon, now do you? GEGI: No. nods and starts to leave the chamber. She turns. ANNIE: When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today. turns and steps into a steaming hot bath with a despairing look on her face. MAID: (alarmed voice) My lady, my lady! You musn't dip in yet. It is absolutely boiling! Gegi keeps stepping deeper. The scene shifts to a merchant, Gegi and Annie outside the mansion, awaiting Syler Drogo. ANNIE: Where is he? MERCHANT: The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality. host of Dothraki come riding up. Syler Drogo wheels his stallion into the front. MERCHANT: (Greets them in Dothraki.) May I present my honored guests? Annie of the House Targaryen, the third of his name. And her sister, Gegi, also of the House Targaryen. ANNIE (to Gegi) Don't you see the length of Syler's hair, my sister? Impressively long now, isn't it? You see, when the Dothraki are defeated in combat, their braids are chopped off whole so that the whole world can see their shame. As you can see, Syler Drogo has never been defeated. He is a savage, but he also happens to be one of the finest killers alive. (in a hushed voice) And you will be his queen. MERCHANT: Come forward, my dear. watches as Gegi walks toward him. She does not hesitate and looks straight at him, although there is fear spread wide across her face. Syler gazes at her and then leads his horsemen on a charge away. ANNIE: Where’s he going? MERCHANT: The ceremony is over. ANNIE: But he didn’t say anything. Did he like her? MERCHANT: Trust me, my lady. If he did not like her, we’d know. I could see it all in the eyes. He actually admires her so, actually. scene shifts to Gegi, Annie and the merchant on a garden balcony overlooking the sea. The sun is just beginning to set behind the horizon. A chorus of seagulls is heard as a flock passes by overhead. MERCHANT: It won’t be long now. Soon, you shall cross the Narrow Sea and take back your father’s throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out for their true king. ANNIE: When will they be married? MERHCANT: Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long, you know? ANNIE: Is it true they lie with their horses? MERCHANT: I wouldn’t ask Syler Drogo. ANNIE: (annoyed) Do you take me for a fool? MERCHANT: I take you for a queen. Queens lack the caution of common women. My apologies if I’ve given offense. ANNIE: I know how to play a man like Syler. I give him a queen and he gives me an army. GEGI: (pleadingly) I don’t want to be his queen. I want to go home. ANNIE: So do I. I want us both to go home. But they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home? GEGI: I...I don't know. (looks down in shame.) sighs and gives Gegi a sisterly kiss on the forehead and walks away. in Winterfell, the Stark family is preparing for the arrival of the Lannister family. There, Damian would be formally introduced to his future wife Lexi. Damian is seen in his bedroom, adjusting his clothes and grooming his hair. Cam enters the room, and takes a seat at one of the desks. He lays out all of his papers and puts them in their respective drawers. He then gets up and is about to leave the room, but Damian stops him before he can get to the door. DAMIAN: I'm worried. What if she does not like me at all? CAM: (he takes a seat at the edge of the bed.) Then she does not have a very good taste in men. DAMIAN: She is so beautiful. rolls his eyes. DAMIAN: When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait? CAM: Hush now. Our father hasn’t even said yes. DAMIAN: Why would he say no? If he were to give me permission to marry Lexi Lannister, then he would automatically be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms. Why would he turn down an opportunity like this? Father is far too wise and intelligent to just reject power. CAM: He’d have to leave home. He’d have to leave me. And so would you. DAMIAN: But I just wish to be king some day. Just...please make sure father, and mother, say yes. CAM: Damian... unhinged. DAMIAN: Please, please. It’s the only thing I ever wanted. Category:Blog posts